Clopin's Wake Up Call
by Lone Warrior2
Summary: Based off a Fan art by Cripsy-Gypsy off deviantart. Clopin has a rude awakening by a cute little predator. Please read and review, and for the love of ice cream view the fan art! Rated for three swear words and one tiny joke children wouldn't get*ONESHOT*


Disclaimer: No, I do not own Hunchback of Notre Dame. I don't even own the idea for this fan fiction; I based this fan fiction off a picture drawn by Crispy-Gypsy on deviant art. I would link it, but , as we all know, hates links. The picture is called Esme + Clopin: Let's Play!. Please look for it and view the picture, it'll show up on the first page if you just type "Clopin" in the search bar. The artist gave me permission to write it and she even liked it, so read and I hope you enjoy it ^^.

**Clopin's Wake Up Call**

My first thought upon waking as I clicked my mouth was, 'I'm thirsty.' I reached toward the tiny end table in my wagon and noticed how very difficult it was to move. In a final attempt to get a drink I stared intensely at the bottle and willed it to my grasp. The attempt was failed, however, because alas I do not possess the ability of telekinesis. Though I did manage to realize that intensively staring at a water bottle wasn't really worth the strain it put on my throbbing eyes and pounding headache.

In righteous indignation at the immobile water bottle I rolled over and groaned. The thought went through my head, 'What did I do last night?' I couldn't remember and that was a bad thing.

I heard a drip from the straw of the bottle and became instantly infuriated. I lashed out and smacked it onto my bed where it dribbled into my mattress. That may not have been the smartest move. Now I had a wet bed. It was then that I noticed the bottle had three X's emblazoned across the middle.

Ah, lovely. It seemed the contents of the bottle were differed much from water. Oh well, not that I haven't had worse things soak into my bed in much larger quantities. I decided it was not worth putting the damn thing back on its stand; in fact let the little bastard sadly drip, served it right.

My next idea seemed a brilliant one, go back to sleep. Yes, a finer plan could never have been concocted. I laid on my back and stared at the ceiling for the briefest moment before sleep returned.

Little did I know that a predator was on the loose; one that could tear your heart out and play with it long after it had stopped bleeding. Such a creature roamed the very interior of my wheeled haven.

A pair of glowing green eyes peered hungrily at my helpless sleeping form. Masterfully, the creature crouched low; moving swiftly and quietly until it was upon it's pray. The assailant leaped high into the air and landed squarely upon my bare, unprotected chest.

The wind escaped my lungs from the sudden weight and my eyes shot open to reveal my attacker. A being so fierce and cunning, it was a wonder I was not slain straight away, sat smiling with her legs splayed across my lap.

It uttered a sound so terrifying I could hardly contain a shiver of fear, "Let's play!"

Despite my utter horror, I put up a brave front and sat up to lean against my elbows. I lazily stared into her eyes and responded sliding my hand through my hair for emphasis, "Is the sun even up yet?"

She giggled at me, "Yes Clopin, you lazy bones, look!"

And then she did the unthinkable. She reached to the window directly next to my bed and pulled the curtain aside, revealing an unholy light which sent me flying back under the covers and her next to me in a heap.

"Alright, alright, I believe you! Just shut the damn curtain."

Being yelled at and thrown to the side in such a manner made my eight year old cousin behave in quite the opposite of the desired way. She did not close the curtain and she was not appeased by my sudden revelation. I heard a whine and a sniff come from her direction. Oh great.

I bore the light of the sun and circled her in my arms as I cooed to the child, "I'm sorry Esmeralda, I didn't mean it."

Her response was to grab at my arm and continue crying.

"It's alright, I'll get up and we can go play."

In that instant she went from a little crying mess to, "Yay! I'll go get the puppets!" She ran off laughing the whole way.

As I stumbled out of bed and placed the bottle of liquid back on the night shelf I sighed to myself, "I really love my little cousin, but sometimes I wish she didn't love me back SO much."


End file.
